JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Iron Fable
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a fan series currently in development. It's currently unknown how this relates to the rest of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Synopsis In 2020 Chicago, 18-year-old Jordan Jones (JoJo for short) is a mischievous punk who lives on the streets. He's been living on his own since the age of 6, after his parents died in a car crash. SInce then, Jordan has toughened up to survive on his own. He's built up a reputation after winning many 5-1 fights seemingly singlehandedly. This is mostly due to Fable: His Stand which can control the 4 Greek Classical Elements (Earth, Air, Fire, And Water). One day, Jordan is sought out by Elon Keith, the leader of the gang Night Corp. Elon needs Jordan to assist Night Corp. in a fight with Jackson 5, their rival gang. Having nothing better to do, Jordan accepts his offer. Through a bizarre series of events, Jordan learns that his parents didn't die in an accident. His parents were murdered, but it's unknown by whom. Jordan makes it his goal to find and kill whoever murdered his parents. The rest of Night Corp., wanting to keep Jordan as an ally, agree to help. In their investigation, they receive hints of a much larger conspiracy, one that goes far deeper than the death of Jordan's parents. Characters Night Corps: ' ' Jordan Jones: JoJo for short. Personality: He’s creative, confident, and a bit mischievous. Irresponsible. When you have this kind of power, you’re gonna wanna play with it. Very into fantasy. He doesn’t take too many things seriously. When he does get serious, he really gets serious. Quirks: Loves Cheese, like an obsession. If cheese is available, he will put it on everything. Clothing: Hoodie with Cheese-Hole Pattern. Elf Shoes. Lots of Yellow! Devil Tail Earrings. Goggles. Appearance: Red Eyes, Yellow Spiky Hair with Pink Tips. Stand: Fable (Named after a Modern Rock/Hip Hop Musical Group) Appearance: Humanoid Stand with Claws and Elf Ears. Ability: Mastery over Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. It has multiple forms, one for each element. It can only be in one form at a time. It can only manipulate elements that correspond to its current form. With the exception of fire, it has to rely on pre-existing elements in the area. Battle Cry: Za Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra''' ' '''Elon Keith:' Leader of Night Corp. Personality: Master tactician, really clever. A bit arrogant. Easily prone to being jealous if he sees someone better than him at something. Really defensive of his title as leader. Appearance: Green Eyes, Pink man Bun. Lots of Green and Pink *His Favorite Colors.* Pink Suit. Pink boots Stand: Twenty-One Pilots A squadron of 21 miniature planes. They swarm around Elon like mosquitos. The planes need to be refueled using oil. It can be any oil: Motor Oil, Olive Oil, Baby Oil, You Name It. They are also prone to get blinded. ' ' Michael Darude: Appearance: Long, Messy Blond Hair. Magenta Eyes. Clothing: Patchwork Clothing in Red and Blue. Big Black Boots. Personality: Slob, Kinda Dumb, But A Hot Head. Passionate Fighter. Loves his money. Stand: Sandstorm Stand Ability: It creates a sandstorm in a certain area. Has to be in an enclosed space. It can bury people and things in the sand. Stand Appearance: Humanoid Stand. Yellow Stand with Rough, Sandy Skin. Long, Messy Yellow Hair. Dead Fish Eyes. Tall. Sandals, “Burlap Top.” ' ' Melanie Mendez: Personality: Introvert, Calm, Coolheaded, but has a lot of perverted desires deep down. Genius. Fears Commitment. Appearance: Blue Eyes. Black Leather Top and Pants. Black Boots. Short Black Hair. Medium Chest. Sweet Midriff Stand: Trap Queen Stand Appearance: Manifests itself in the form of a sexy (?) lady with bear traps for arms and sharp teeth. 1 Glowing Red Eye. High Heel Shoes. Chain Clothing. Long Black Hair, Shoulder armor. Stand Abilities: Has a spiky ball and chain for a tail. Uses chains as tentacles. Bear trap arms. Stand Personality: It has a personality similar to a dominatrix. ' ' Spyro Marsalis: Personality: Calmer than the others. Loves light shows. Easily Impressed. Basically serves to calm everyone down. Fun-loving. He is still aware of his Stand’s dangers. Likes books. Super into Bugs Friend of Elon. Appearance: Orange eyes and Hair. Backwards Brown Leopard-Print Baseball Cap. Clothing: White, Black, And Yellow Striped Shirt. Red Shorts. White Shoes. Stand: Fireflies: A cloud of fireflies that can create a trail of fire wherever they go. Need to be fed a lot of wheat products. ' ' Christopher “Chris” Cross: Numb to violence, Stone-Cold, A Real Leader-Type. Many Talents. A bit of a jerk. Physically Strong. Crimson Hair, Magenta Eyes. Tan Jumpsuit with Brown Boots. Stand: Machine Gun Kelly Stand Appearance: A soldier with gun-fingers and one eye. Military Hat, Green Visor, Green Pants, Brown Boots, Green Tank Top, Green Cape. Stand Ability: Fires more than 10000 bullets per minute and never needs to reload. Category:Fan-made Parts